1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the reduction in size and height for electronic devices such as cellular phones and portable music players, multilayer printed wiring boards mounted on the electronic devices have been progressively reduced in size. Accordingly, multilayer ceramic capacitors mounted on the multilayer printed wiring boards have been also progressively reduced in size and height.
Some of the multilayer ceramic capacitors are built into multilayer printed wiring boards, such as the multilayer ceramic capacitor described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-203735. Because the multilayer ceramic capacitor in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-203735 is built into a multilayer printed wiring board, there is a need for tight adhesion between the multilayer ceramic capacitor and the multilayer printed wiring board.
Such capacitors as in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-203735 cause the problem of peeling between the capacitors and interlayer resin insulating layers or adhesives in the multilayer printed wiring boards in contact with the capacitors, when the capacitors are built into multilayer printed wiring boards. Therefore, peeling between the multilayer ceramic capacitors and the resin in the multilayer printed wiring boards has the possibility of causing problems such as decreased component reliability due to ingress of moisture from the peeled sites, and fractured portions connected to via (small-diameter hole for the passage of signals) electrodes formed in the multilayer printed wiring boards.